


Mistaken Love

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [76]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Others told him he was being a fool. But how could love ever be wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Written for the Camelot Drabble Prompt: Mistake

Merlin stirred, a soft groan escaping from barely parted lips before he realised why. His eyes slowly blinked open, wondering if this was some sort of vivid dream. But he was definitely looking at the ceiling as his hips seemed to jerk on their own accord and he knew he was awake. As another grunt escaped him, he stared down the bed. He was hard before, but seeing Arthur’s lips sealed around him made him instantly react.

Arthur clearly felt it, for he angled his head the best he could to look up at Merlin even while still sucking eagerly on his cock as if it was the only thing he wanted right now. Merlin knew that was what he did; made people believe it was all that was filling his mind. But Merlin knew it was different between them. He didn’t pay for one thing.

His hand snaking down the bed, he couldn’t resist threading his fingers through Arthur’s hair, using the golden strands as a grip as he thrust up again. Arthur moaned in the back of his throat and the vibrations coursed through Merlin. He didn’t think he was going to last like this, and sure enough it only took an extra moment of Arthur swirling his tongue in the way he _knew_ drove Merlin crazy before Merlin was bucking up with a shout.

When his breathing had finally returned to something that could resemble normal, he realised Arthur was kissing his way up his body. Feeling himself react again, Merlin grabbed him, hauling him up until he could kiss him back. Arthur let himself be handled as Merlin flipped them, flattening Arthur and grasping his rock-hard prick in one hand and sinking himself onto the man. Arthur’s hands grabbed his hips as he tried to remain still and Merlin dragged it out. The stimulus was enough to make him harden properly again and this time, when he was flying over that glorious edge, he took Arthur with him.

They kissed leisurely for a while before Arthur started to move.

“Where you going?” Merlin murmured, knowing he was pouting. Arthur smiled gently, running his thumb across the pout.

“I woke you up early, I knew you would want at least two rounds. I have to go.”

“Go where?”

“Work.”

“It’s daytime.”

“And my best payers,” Arthur said, meeting Merlin’s gaze head on. Merlin hated what Arthur did. But when they had started getting together (or whatever it was they had between them), Arthur had made it quite clear that he was hardly going to give up a successful career because Merlin couldn’t handle it. Merlin has assured him that he could, that he could take anything as long as it meant they ultimately could be together.

But that didn’t mean he liked it.

“Stay with me,” he whined, rolling forward until he could lick a nipple. Unlike Arthur’s customers, Merlin was convinced the reactions Arthur gave him were real. That was the main part of what he hated; Arthur was paid to make men and women believe they were the only one for him. How could Merlin be sure what they had were real?

“Unless you’re going to skive off work yourself and pay me, you know I can’t,” Arthur said softly. There was regret in his voice but his actions were sure as he pulled himself away. He pressed a firm and lingering kiss to Merlin’s forehead and disappeared from the bed.

Merlin flopped back, despondent as he heard Arthur turn on the shower. Normally, he would be up for a third round, making sure Arthur knew where to come home to. But right now, he wasn’t sure he had the energy. He loved the blond, he really did. Yet he couldn’t help but think about what everyone had told him; it was a mistake to give his heart to a hooker. Arthur spent his nights being fucked (or fucking) whoever his manager set him up with and his days on extravagant dates with those who were lonely and had money to spare.

What did Merlin – a bookshop owner – have to offer a man like that?

Scrubbing a hand over his eyes, Merlin yanked the covers over his head and buried back down. Arthur might have to be out early, but he didn’t. He wasn’t sure if he would feel better or not if Arthur had left him asleep.

His bad mood continued all morning and only increased when he managed to put in the same order twice and spent his lunch-break on the phone making sure the payment was cancelled. He didn’t have the funds to make mistakes like that and he was seriously considering just shutting early and going home. That was how sorry for himself he was feeling.

Arthur had been nothing but honest with him since feelings began to be involved in their sex life. Merlin had never paid; he didn’t fall into Arthur’s usual clientele. But Arthur had offered all the same after their second meeting. But still, Merlin didn’t see what future they had when his lover spent all of his time with other men.

His mood remained until he made to lock up. As he closed the door behind him, something on the doorstep caught his eye. A single rose was waiting for him, and Merlin glanced around frantically. If he squinted, he was sure it was Arthur disappearing into a sleek car that drove off before Merlin could get a second look. But as he twirled the rose between his fingers, he finally smiled.

No matter what, Arthur was still finding time for him. If Arthur could do it, if he could think of Merlin while some stranger with money pounded into him, then so could Merlin. The smile was still on his face as the door locked behind him and he set off for home, knowing that he would be spending it alone. But right now, he didn’t mind.

How could love ever be a mistake?


End file.
